Weird Hobby
by fofo amr
Summary: Jack have a weird hobby and it always get him hurt, even with that he always try to excel in it with record timing, too... ROTBTD story


**My first ever story, wrote it before sleep in my bed with my phone just to get the idea out of my head so I can sleep **

**and it's from real life that I can see Jack doing the same thing**

* * *

The four were at Hiccup's house it was raining so they couldn't go out and were stuck in doors. So they decided to channel surf till they find something to watch.

Each of them was sitting in different places, Rapunzel was on the far end of the couch and Merida in the other end with Jack between them sitting upside down completely bored out of his mind, an finally Hiccup was sitting on the floor with His cat Toothless on his lap napping his hand stroking it fur and the remote in his other hand changing the channels with a bored expression on his face.

Each channel would be on for long enough so they could see what was on, not liking it, and changing the channel again. And still clicking on the remote when all of the sudden when he changed the channel to the one after Merida yelled "Go back, go back" and so he did, only to find a TV show he kows that Merida loves, and it was a good show too so they finally have something to watch. And he knows that Merida know every episode by heart yet still would watch it every time she could eyes glued to the screen.

They all started to watch in peaceful silence only for Jack to brake it.  
"Sooooo who is that guy?"

"It's the spy" Hiccup answered eyes still on the screen.

"Is he the good guy or the bad guy?"

"If you watch you'll know" again answered Hiccup.

"He doesn't look like a good guy, I mean look at his face"

Now Merida was feeling furies she absolutely hates it when someone interrupt her while watching her favorite program " .ZIP .It. and watch"

Jack's shoulders slumped and he pouted and then a smile played in his lips. What's more fun than watching TV? Why of course it's making Merida angry...will angry-er, and began his plan.

"Wow look at that gut. He looks like an idiot, bet he's the master mind"

"That woman is HOT you sure she wasn't a model before"

"Aha, told you he was the bad guy"

"That guy's face looks like it belongs to a fish"

And so it continued like that with every new thing happening in the show he would make a comment about it just to spite Merida, and like Hiccup commented before it was his hobby -and his favorite one at that-.

And just like he anticipated Merida finally blowed up "IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT JACK I SWEAR I'M GOING TO THROW YOU FROM THE ROOF MYSELF"

Now that got jack to shut up, he wasn't expecting that reaction, it must be the rain and staying inside for the whole day, yep must be it. And that was a BETTER reaction than anticipated. So let the game begins.

Ok so commenting on the show got old, time for part two of the plan.

He sat quiet for a few minutes, and when everyone thought that he actually shut up per Merida's request -order- her began after re positioning his place on the couch on the head set behind Merida.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

And after two minute of it, with a war cry Merida lunged at Jack with them both on the ground behind the couch with Jack under a satisfied Merida, and with a really mean punch in the nose from Merida that caused a bloody nose, and before Merida could hit him anymore a hand pulled her away from Jack and pinned her as far away as possible; so she wouldn't hurt Jack further from that.

And from the kitchen come Rapunzel with a first aid kit to help Jack with his bloody nose.

Hiccup was grateful that Jack only took it this far and not further that last time he had to get Merida AND Toothless off of him because he started mewing after the buzzing when they ignored him, and was taken to the hospital thus ending up with cat scratches, a bloody nose, a black eye and a broken arm, so this one is a safe one compared to the past experiences.

"Well, that was a close one" he said with a sigh. Still holding Merida away from Jack. "Ok Merida, you need to calm down, look Jack isn't making any noise now" and surprisingly that actually got Merida to stop her thrashing and cursing, and look at Jack taking in what damage she did to him and smirked when she saw Rapunzel treating his bloody nose, "serves you right Frost"and with that she got up from the ground and went back to the couch.

"Awwww Merida. You're so mean" Jack said pouting and holding a cotton ball to his nose to hold the blood.

Will just like hiccup said that was a close one but at least Jack got a reaction faster this time, and this means he was excelling in his hobby and fast.

And they all got back to there places with Jack planing the next strategy to annoy Merida after all today was great he annoyed Merida in record time with only a bloody nose, watching her favorite show nonetheless , now he can call himself a bro.

* * *

** my brother was doing this to us when we were watching TV the other day and the first thing I thought was Jack would do this to Merida if she was watching TV, too.**

**My brother actually started Buzzing and then Mewing AND _t_**_**he****n**_**Barking Just for the fun of it, yet unlike Jack we didn't hit him only yell at him to stop.**


End file.
